mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
GAME OVER
For the act itself, see Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6#Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3. }} is a Flash animation in Homestuck. It was released on October 25, 2014. Being the delineator between Act and Intermission, it was split into two segments, which it regularly switched between. The song used in the Flash is . Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 John has a minor freakout regarding all of Caliborn's horrible manga drawings, similar to the startling revelation of his Dad being a businessman. It can be noted that there are bowler hats in the background, which possibly could be showing the similarity. Caliborn and John fight, the majority of their actions cheap shots. Caliborn's exile station is briefly shown, and it bears the visage of Lil Cal. Caliborn is wearing a fedora for some reason the next time their fight is shown, and John punches Caliborn in the face, knocking it off of his head and knocking Caliborn himself to the ground. John continues to beat him until he finally zaps away. Caliborn lies there for a few seconds, in the proximity of some horses, how ironic, likely in shock. He then reaches for his mouse, which had apparently been forcibly removed from the desktop of the MSPA command station, and the Flash ends. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 This portion of the Flash begins with action shots of all of the characters, including Gamzee staring down an enraged Kanaya and Karkat, who quickly race at him over Jade's fallen house. Karkat is enraged enough to outrun Kanaya's "drinker fastness". He launches at Gamzee, who shoves Terezi aside. He then stabs Karkat in the circles of his Cancer symbol with one of Terezi's swords and shoves him into the lava, where he burns to death. Gamzee stands at the edge of the lava, in a similar pose to Vriska at the end of }} Terezi is shown crying. At the same time, Aranea then launches Dirk's sword at a sleeping Jane, but Jake jumps in its path. As Dave begins to face off against Bec Noir and PM over Jade's quest bed, Aranea flings the now impaled Jake into Jane, with the end result of them both being mortally wounded. Kanaya launches at Gamzee, cutting him vertically in half. The Condesce unleashes a massive psiioniic blast over the entire area of the fight. Aranea jumps out of the way, and Terezi is lucky enough to be knocked out of its path, but Kanaya is completely incinerated as Rose can only watch, horrified. Meanwhile, Dave is impaled by both Bec and PM, and he falls atop Jade's corpse. His death is deemed Heroic. Jake and Jane's deaths, meanwhile, are respectively deemed Heroic and Just. Aranea becomes severely enraged, and launches LOLAR at LOFAF in an attempt to destroy the Condesce and her ship. The Condesce jumps out of the way as her ship is destroyed, and Aranea attacks again, this time using LOCAH, but the Condesce blocks it with LOHAC. All of these planets suffer significant damage. Rose flies at the Condesce in an attempt to attack her, as Terezi does the same to Aranea. Aranea makes Terezi impale herself with the other half of her cane sword she intended to use against Aranea, and throws her towards the far shore of the lava lake. The Condesce impales Rose with her 2x3dent, and is about to vaporize her with psiioniics when Roxy jumps in at the last minute and renders them both intangible using Void stuff. Terezi rips the canesword out of her torso, presumably aiming to attack Aranea again. Meanwhile, the Condesce grabs Aranea by the throat as chunks of LOTAK float in the background. Character statuses, immediately post-Flash *John: Alive; has just zapped away from Caliborn. *Rose: Alive; mortally wounded, but rescued by Roxy. *Dave: Deceased; killed by Bec Noir and PM. Judged a Heroic death. *Jade: Still deceased, despite Bec Noir and PM's efforts. *Jane: Deceased; killed by Aranea with Dirk's sword. Judged as a Just death. *Roxy: Alive; vanished into thin air with Rose. *Jake: Deceased; killed by Aranea with Dirk's sword. His death was deemed Heroic. *Dirk: Alive, and about to arrive back in the session. *Karkat: Deceased; stabbed by Gamzee and thrown into lava. *Kanaya: Deceased; vaporized by the Condesce's psiioniic blast. *Terezi: Alive, but mortally wounded. *Gamzee: Presumably deceased via chainsaw bi-bifurcation by Kanaya. Presumably. *Aranea: Alive, but being throttled by the Condesce. *Bec Noir: Alive; last seen at Jade's quest bed. *PM: Alive; last seen at Jade's quest bed. *The Condesce: Alive, and furious. *GCat: Presumably alive; last seen before the Condesce arrived on the scene. *Caliborn: Alive, and frankly baffled at the thrashing he got from John. The status of the following characters is unknown, but the outlook is bad due to the damage caused to the planets they were on: *Sprites (on LOTAK) *Casey and their undead army (on LOMAX) *Wayward Vagabond (on LOHAC) Similarly, the status of the following characters, who were on Derse during the destruction caused by Jake's Hope field, is also unknown: *Dad Crocker *B2 Draconian Dignitary *B2 Courtyard Droll The status of the following characters is also unknown: *B2 Jack Noir (flew to Skaia) *Spades Slick (flew to Skaia) *The felt (were with Spades Slick) Credits *Music - "Carne Vale" by Malcolm Brown *Art assets by Hanni Brosh, Matt Cummings, Jon Griffiths, Rennie Kingsley, Zack Morrison, and J.N. Wiedle Trivia *The scene with John in the beginning and Caliborn's art is a callback to back in Act 3. *When Gamzee gets cut in half, one half of his body is smiling while the other half is frowning. *While the status of most of the sprites was later clarified, everyone else among those of unknown fate never had it made clear what happened to them. Category:Detailed complex pages